Equilibrio,Fuerza yPrecisión o Discreción?
by AlexaBrujitaShane
Summary: La banda Shane despues de mandar a Black y a Goon a las cavernas profundas,debera mejorar sus estrategias para recuperar a Will Shane.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO EL FICT **

**SALUDITOS Y UN BONITO DIA...XD :-)**

Poco después de haber mandado a Black y a Goon a las cavernas profundas de banda Shane tuvo ciertas dificultades...

Eli?, no podemos hacer nada sin un plan.-Dijo Trixie mientras caminaba detras de eli.

Es muy arriesgado Shane.-Dijo Junjie seriamente.

Apenas los vencimos y no fue nada fácil,amigo.-Dijo Kord quien se encontraba al lado de Junjie y Pronto.

Pero chicos es mi padre-Dijo Eli un poco cabizbajo y sentándose en el suelo.

Estamos seguros de eso Eli, pero no estamos listos-Dijo trixie sentándose al lado del el y colocando una de sus manos en la de Eli.- Hace tiempo te dije que somos un equipo y seguiremos siendo familia, trabajando juntos y estando unidos ….si Eli?.

Si ….-Dijo Eli sin levantar aun la cabeza

Hay que darles privacidad chicos.-DijoJunjie a kord y a se retiraba y los otros dos lo seguían.

!¿por que?¡.-Pregunto un sorprendido pronto.

Jajaja...Hay que darle tiempo a la pare...-Dijo Kord pero fue interrumpido.

Eli necesita pensar y Trixie es la indicada para hablar con el...Ya que es su novia y conoce mas los sentimientos de Eli.-Dijo Junjie mientras avanzaba

!Novia¡.-Dijeron Kord y Pronto al unisono.

¿Qué? ¿No son novios?.-Dijo Junjie negando con la cabeza y sin voltear a verlos.

Bueno por ahora no jijiji.-Dijo Kord con malicia y travesura.-Pues ninguno a dicho lo que siente por el otro.

Entonces seria momento en que se digan lo que sienten...vamos a buscar las Mochilas Jeep (recuerden que Kord modifico las mecas para volar).-Dijo Junjie mientras se ponia a buscar entre varios hongos

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Trixie?-Pregunto eli a su que parecia mas que queria llamar su atencion.

Si? Eli dime...-Respondio Trixie.

No se tengo la mente nublada...sabes lo que es perder a tu padre a los 10 años, pensar que no regresara jamás...y cinco años después verlo de nuevo, saber que es real...Es una esperanza de 15 segundos... que después se desvaneció. Siento que pude hacer algo para salvarlo...y no lo hice...no lo hice Trix.-Dijo Eli,decepsionandose de si mismo.

Se que se siente ….yo perdi a mi madre...mucho tiempo antes de conocerte...fallecio.-Dijo Trixie muy triste.

Lo siento.-Dijo Eli.

Ella es la razón de que este aquí...con la banda...contigo.-Dijo Trixie,mientras seguia contando la historia.- Mi caverna natal era peligrosa en ese entonces. Mi madre me defendió pero accidentalmente una babosa la hirió, y no teníamos a alguien que la curara ni siquiera una babosa sanadora. Aquella babosa provino de un banda que nos atacaba ….pero esto me hizo saber que si nadie nos iba a sacar de este holló de maldad ….alguien mas tenia que hacerlo...no crees?. Se que tu padre esta vivo y es momento de traerlo contigo de vuelta.-Dijo muy entusiasta y tratando de "contagiarle" eso a Eli.

Si...te pido disculpas.-Dijo Eli con culpa por averle hecho sentir a trixie lo mismo que el sentia ahorita.

Tranquilo...Seas o no un Shane, eres el protector de bajoterra no por que sea un deber, sino por que tu corazón lo demanda...-Dijo Trixie mientras colocaba la mano que tenia agarrada con la de Eli, sobre el corazon de este ( en este caso en el pecho de Eli)….Estaré a tu lado si me necesitas y cuando no...

-Eli Sonrie ante esto-Se que siempre estaras hay...Hasta con mis locuras?.

Hasta con tus locuras...y pues si te vuelves nuevamente malo ….Te detendré.-Dijo Trixie asiendo un gesto heroico.

!Hey¡.-Grito Eli.-No me e ido todavia y ya me piensas suplantar.

Bueno y te curare...-Dijo Trixie desilucionada.

Gracias …...Por todo Trix .Dijo Eli volteando la cabeza al lado contrario para que ella no viera la pequeña lagrima que caía desde su ojo por su mejilla. Trixie se percato de esto y detuvo aquella lagrima en su mano, acariciándole la mejilla y quedando sus ojos enfrente de los de miro de reojo sus labios y sintió un impulso por besarla ….pero se detuvo, penso que no era el momento y menos si era su amiga, no sabia que podía llegar a pensar tan distraido que no sintio cuando Trixie le beso la mejilla en el cual había bajado la lagrima.-Sacándolo de aquel trance.

Trixie: Umm ...Salado.

Ambos rieron

Enserio gracias. Dijo Eli regalandol una sonrisa.

Trixie: De nada...ahora...Elías cual es el plan?

Eli: Aprender Slug fu.

**CON KORD, PRONTO Y JUNJIE.  
><strong>

Pronto a encontrado la ultima.-Dijo pronto mientras llevaba la mochila al mecanico para que la repara.

Buen trabajo.-Dijo Junjie mientras le daba las otras dos a Kord.

Así que tienes un hermano gemelo, pronto.-Dijo Kord con curiosidad.

Pronto tiene tiempo que no ve a pinto...algún día se los presentare y aremos nuestro famoso banquete germitopo.-Dijo pronto poniendo una pose de gloria.

Nooooo...para mi esta esta bien asi...-Dijo Kord.-Si apenas aguanto tu comida, que será un " banquete topoide"…-Esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

Que has dicho troll?.-Pregunto Pronto.

Nada...Dos topoides...eso no suena bien.- Dijo Kord volviendo a hablar para si mismo.

-Junjie que los observaba solo se reía por los comentarios...y se imaginaba aquella situación...Si eras comida de la comida actualmente...Con el doble ya no existes .Reír tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba de jugar y reír. Siempre era entrenar y protegerá a su caverna ...el solo.-Ahora tenia algo mas...una familia.

Ya pasado un rato de imaginar el apocalipsis topoide y reparar las mochilas regresaron con la pareja.

Hay algo nuevo ….tortolos...-Dijo Kord esperando que estaves si lo ubieran oido.

Si...alto tor..to..que?.-Dijo Eli,pues no habia prestado la minima atencion al troll.

Kord iba a responde pero fue interrumpido antes por Trixie quien tenia un cierto sonrojo y habia escuchado lo que dijo el troll.

No hay tiempo Kord.-Dijo Trixie seria.

Bueno banda lo primero que hay que hacer es trabajar en equipo incluyendo a Junjie...Y necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Eli a Junjie, este solo afirmo con la cabeza...

Necesito que nos enseñes Slug Fu.


	2. El Equilibrio

**Hola Nuevamente.**

**En este capitulo esta la primera fase del Slug fu **

**El Equilibrio. **

**Los leo abajo lectores y espero sea de su agrado el fic **

La banda de Shane ya habia regresado al refugio y se encontraban en las afueras entrenando. Cada lanzador tenia su arsenal sobre su cabeza. Execto Junjie.

Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer exactamente?.-Dijo Kord tratando de mantener a las babosas sobre su cabeza

Para aprender el slug fu primero deben conectarse con sus babosas, saber que pueden llegar a ser uno solo ...Babosa y lanzador.-Dijo Junjie mientras se distanciaba de ellos y se ponía al otro lado del campo.- La meta es llegar hasta mi, con sus babosas en la cabeza y sin que se caiga una sola de ellas. Esta fase que consiste en el equilibrio les ayudara a buscar la manera de estar fijos sin desplomarse.-Listos... !Empiecen!

Amiguitos es tan listos?-Dijo Eli a sus babosas. Quienes habían formado una pirámide. Birpy, Tejedora y Dirigible eran la base, uno al lado del otro, agarrado de sus manitas, arriba de ellos estaba jabonosa y doc, y en la parte final y de arriba estaba jhoul.

Entonces es un si.- Dijo Eli mientras Empezaba a avanzar hacia junjie.

Bien hecho Eli.-Dijo trixie mientras intentaba no reir , pues su lider parecia la base de unos acróbatas de circo.

Gracias Trix.-Dijo Eli sin voltear,para no marear a sus babosas.

Muy bien pequeñas, tengo una idea,hagamos una corona.-Dijo Trixie. Sus babosas habían formado un circulo en la cabeza de trixie, ninguna se caeria pues juntaron su fuerza si una se caia,las otras hacian un impulso y la ayudaban. Trixie avanzó alcanzando asi a Eli.

Kord y Pronto tenían dificultades.

Kord por que no podia hacer ninguna forma o pirámide pues su casco interfería.

Y Pronto en cambio discutía con sus babosas para que se quedara en su lugar. Pero pronto no ponia de su parte pues le reclamaba a las babosa mientras hacia movimientos bruscos. El iba a ser un caso difícil para Junjie...

**CON KORD**

! Me doy por vencido!.-Grito al aire el troll.- Este casco...Deberia quitar el cuerno?...Pero estaría dañando mi casco favorito.-Penso,se Detuvo cuando escucho que lo llamaban

! Kord,Pronto! !No luchen solo sean parte de la situación!.-Grito Junjie

Que quieres decir,con eso?.-Dijo un confundido troll.

!Me refiero a que no vean las cosas como un problema, busquen la manera de hacerlo una ventaja!.-Dijo Junjie tranquilo y esperando que los chicos hubieran entendido.

Aaaah! Ya se me prendió el foco (Tiene una idea).Ok Masa podrías agarrar el cuerno y las demás póngase detrás de el. Formando una columna.-Dijo Kord. Ante esto sus babosas asintieron y hicieron lo que su lanzador les había planteado .Kord avanzo normal... (para el). Yo no diría lo mismo de sus babosas, estas habían sentido un " terremoto", causando que las babosas se abrazaran en vez de agarrarse.

En cambio pronto después de tantas quejas se quedo quieto. Aprovechando así las babosas para acomodarse y agarrarse de los lados del casco. Pronto siguió a los otros tres integrantes de la banda.

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Que dicen chicos, nos apresuramos para que la Reina no nos gane .-Dijo Eli a sus babosas, mientras miraba a trixie y se reía.

Pues esta reina acepta, la petición del bufón.-Dijo Trixie mientras sonreía con cierta picardía y repasaba a Eli.

Vamos a dejar que nos gane?.-Dijo Eli a sus babosas, obteniendo como respuesta una negación.-Bien, plan A distraer a la "reina".

Trixie ya iba por la mita del campo, solo le faltaba la otra mita para ganar. Pero algo

la detuvo. Sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura...Era Eli.

Mi reina, el pueblo se queja de que usted no le da oportunidad.-Dijo Eli con una vos aguda imitando a un bufón.

¿¡Oportunidad para que bufón!?.-Dijo trixie siguiendole el juego, con sus mano tapando su boca en forma de sorpresa y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por lo sucedido.

Bueno mi reina... usted...no los deja...Ganar.-Dijo Eli, pero por cada pequeña palabra que decía, iba dando un paso hacia delante hasta que termino por pasar a trixie, sacando ventaja y cuando ya había soltado la cintura de trixie, esta había vuelto a la realidad.

¡Eli! !Eres un tramposo!.-Dijo trixie mientras caminaba más rápido.

No mi "reina"…. solo hago lo que el pueblo pide.-Dijo Eli sin quitar aun la voz aguda

Cuantos constituyen el pueblo?-Dijo alzando una ceja y quedando a la par con eli.

Este...uno mi reina.-Dijo Eli deteniendo a ambos, con nerviosismo y voz normal.

Bufón, el pueblo de ve ser justo y no jugar sucio.-Dijo Trixie. tan solo le faltaban dos pasos para llegar.

Esta bien mi reina.-Dijo Eli volviendo a utilizar la voz de bufón.-Pase usted primero suma gesta.-Dijo inclinándose de una forma elegante y caballerosa.

Esta izo caso y avanzo hasta llegar a junjie.-Supongo que ambos somos ganadores.- Dijo trixie mirando a eli y regalándole una sonrisa.

Yo...creo que no.-Dijo junjie mientras señalaba a Kord y a pronto. Se encontraban esperando en la meta desde hace un rato, pero nuestra querida pareja no se habían dado cuenta por estar en la edad media (**jajajá**).

Choca eso cinco pronto.-Dijo el Troll al topoide mientras chocaban palma.

Bien hecho sus ideas fueron muy buenas...pero por haber llegado ultimos, ustedes dos tendrán que hacer otro ejercicio.-Dijo Junjie, como cual quier maestro diria a sus alumnos por llegar tarde a clases.(**Pobresitos, a mi me a pasado jijiji**)

¿¡Que!?.-Dijeron Trixie y Eli al unísono.

Pronto podrías traerme varios de tus ingredientes que utilizas en tus platillos.-Dijo Junjie, tenia la cara en dudas mas que todo, como si estuviera pensando.

Si pronto va en camino a buscarlos, esperen tres minutos.-Dijo pronto mientra se retiraba y iba directo al refugio.

**CON LOS OTROS CUATROS.**

Para que son exactamente los ingredientes?.-Pregunto Eli nerviosamente.

Para su concentración.-Dijo Junjie.

En que nos ayudarían a concentrarnos lo insectos y bichos?.-Pregunto Trixie con asco.

Exactamente.-Dijo Junjie. Pero ninguno de los otros dos lanzadores habían entendido.

!Oigan aquí están! Aaaaaah.- Grito pronto saliendo del refugio con algo parecido a un cangrejo pellizcadole la nariz. Mientras otro que salía del bol le agarraba la oreja.

Kord era el único que se reía de esta escena. Pronto por que era victima de los ingredientes, Junjie por que intentaba quitárselo a pronto y la pareja intentaba no imaginarse que era lo que le esperaba.

Después de terminar con los pellizcos, la pareja se coloco en una sola pierna cada uno, tenían los dos brazos estirados hacia los lados, y la otra pierna estirada hacia atrás (**Parecían una cruz solo que acostada**). En las manos de Eli había vainilla y sal y en su cabeza un ciempiés mediano. Trixie en sus manos tenia azúcar y harina, y en su cabeza los "cangrejos".

Ok, veamos si pueden dura treinta minutos en esta posición.- Dijo Junjie mientras se retiraba con Kord y Pronto al refugio.

Ok, esto ya no me gusta.-Dijo Eli mientras veía bajar el ciempiés por su cabeza hacia su cara. Empezó a soplar para quitarlo pero fue todo lo contrario, este ya se encontraba sobre su nariz.

Eli?,que haces?.-Dijo Trixie pero no podía voltear su cabeza. Los "cangrejos" se habían instalado en sus coletas, es decir, estaban jugando con ellas (si trixie volteaba estas caerían directo a sus orejas.

No...no no ...no no no no.-Dijo Eli con desespero. Pero el ciempiés ya se había metido en su camisa.-Jajajajaja me hace cosquilla.- Empezó a reír. Sin poder soportarlo mas se fue de lado tumbando a trixie y cayendo el, con todo lo demás. Trixie estaba llena de harina, y Eli estaba mas salado que el propio mar. Los únicos sobrevivientes a esto eran los cangrejos que no se habían soltado de las coletas de Trixie.

Junjien que escucho el estruendo salio del refugio y los ayudo a pararse.-No duraron ni quince minutos ustedes.

Digamos que Eli tuvo un ataque de risa.-Dijo Trixie limpiándose la cara con un gesto de enojo.

No fue mi culpa tener un invasor en mi cuerpo.-Dijo Eli mientras veía irse de hay, al ciempiés.

Bien, supongo que fue suficiente. Hay que pasar a la otra fase.-Dijo Junjie.

Y cual es?.-Pregunto Trixie.

La Fuerza .-Dijo Junjie.

No nos vas a aplastar con Trolls... verdad?.-Dijo Eli Nervioso.

No es algo mucho mejor.-Dijo Junjie con una sonrisa (**Me asusta O.O**).

Ok...Creo que aprender slug fu no fue buena idea. Dijo Eli mirando a Trixie y viceversa.

**Y Listo **

**Hola Como han Estado?. Era para agradecerle a las personas que comentaron.**

*** Laura: Gracias y tranquila veré que puede hacer sobre la petición de las dos series juntas Star Walt y Slugterra. ;-)**

***Miss Gianval: Jajaja (T-Teso espero :D )...si me llego a mudar a Canadá les are la propuesta a Nerd Comp Entetaimer. ...Claro que no creo que consiga los boletos de viaje. Pero si lo hago huuuu. Seria interesante conocer la empresa, los actores y el director y asi comentarles varios de estos fic y sus escritores….Saben todos de verdad tiene talento para esto….Claro algunos tenemos mas dificultades…Pero poco a poco se va avanzando.**

*** Cindy Gómez 123: Graciaaaaaaaaas:-) **

***Crixar: Nuevamente Gracias por las correcciones y los consejos. Ahorita no se como allá quedado el fic .**

*** (guest): Eres la 4 que comento y Muchas gracias saludos y un abrazote.**

***AnonimusFem: ji ji ji grachia, espero le alla gustado el fic a ambos.**

**Si hubo algo que no les alla gustado me avisan jajaaja... Aprovechando el momento para avisarles que si tengo problemas con el Internet (-_- empezaron las clase nooooooooo... adios invernacion ZZZZZzzzzzz). Lo mas posible es que suba los fic los lunes o Sabados.**

**Espero allá sido de su agrado el fic,**

**:( creo que me salio alocado el fic y un poco corto …pero...Ustedes me dicen :)...**

**Chao hasta el siguiente fic Un Saludoteeeeeee Un Abrazote y un Bonito Día... ;-D**

**: D Alexa... Gracias lectores  
><strong>


End file.
